


Let me be your fantasy

by OhAine



Series: Memoirs of a Pathologist [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Grown ups in love doing what grown ups in love do, I'm completely serious - no plot whatsoever, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sherlolly - Freeform, Virgin Sherlock, kind of, prostitute Molly, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhAine/pseuds/OhAine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After a single knock her client answered; there was no other word for it, he was stunning. Dressed head to toe in black, dark chocolate coloured curls falling softly over his eyes and against pale skin that almost shimmered in the low light of the hotel suite, the scent of expensive aftershave and equally expensive whiskey that she knew she would still be able to taste on him were she to kiss him now, a pouty, luscious mouth that just begged to be taken and abused, long elegant coltish limbs, and as he gracefully walked away she caught sight of a gorgeous backside that she immediately pictured herself sinking her teeth into"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0katiekins0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/gifts).



> As always I own nothing, ACD, Moffat, Gatiss, Cumberbatch's curls and the Divine Miss B own it all.
> 
> Un beta'd - feel free to tell me about mistakes.
> 
> Title taken from Baby D's 90's dance classic of the same name.
> 
> A rite of passage for fanfic writers everywhere - my first smut!
> 
> For and inspired by the sublime o0katiekins0o - Happy Birthday dearie!! Thank you for all the support xx

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This was unexpected – although considering the price he was willing to pay for a night with her maybe not. The Dorchester probably saw its fair share of call girls, but Molly still hadn’t expected the car that picked her up for this evening’s appointment to bring her anywhere quite so elegant; although given who the client was she shouldn't have been surprised.

  
She’d been text the details; her client's name - William Scott, his suite number, what he wanted her to wear – stockings, high heels, a dress that would show off her body, and the bit she was unsure about - she'd never been asked to before - he wanted to take her bare, no barrier between them.

Stepping off the lift and pulling herself together, she sauntered along the corridor fixing her call girl persona in place and by the time she knocked on his door Molly had transformed.

  
After a single knock her client answered; there was no other word for it, he was _stunning_. Dressed head to toe in black, dark chocolate coloured curls falling softly over his eyes and against pale skin that almost shimmered in the low light of the hotel suite, the scent of expensive aftershave and equally expensive whiskey that she knew she would still be able to taste on him were she to kiss him now, a pouty, luscious mouth that just begged to be taken and abused, long elegant coltish limbs, and as he gracefully walked away she caught sight of a gorgeous backside that she immediately pictured herself sinking her teeth into – impossibly plump and pillowy on such a lean frame, and oh those cheekbones; he was all sharp angles and soft edges – a body that was a physical contradiction of itself.

  
She eyed him lasciviously, _Oh_ , tonight was going to be fun.

  
She followed him to the suite's bedroom where she watched him sink into an armchair, his long limbs stretched out, thighs parted, knees splayed. His fingers steepled before his sensuous, full lips.

  
She came to a stop a few feet away from him; he cocked his head and studied her carefully for a moment, raking his eyes over her, his gaze lingering on her mouth before sensuously dragging his silver and green eyes up to meet hers, "Tell me, what’s your name?"

  
"You can call me Angel, my darling." She said slipping her coat from her shoulders and tossing it on the floor.

  
He gave her a pursed lipped frown, his eyes narrowed, "And your real name is?”

  
" _Mr. Scott_ ," she said smiling sweetly, eyes glittering with mischief, "I read the papers you know; are real names a thread you really want to pull at right now?"

  
He appeared to consider this for a moment, "Fine, Angel it is."

  
“And what about you darling? Is there a name you want me to scream?”

  
He grinned at her, feral and dangerous, “William will do.”

  
She walked toward him rolling her hips with every step, coming to a stop between his parted thighs, and sinking to rest one knee between his legs on the seat of his chair, gently brushing against his already straining erection she draped herself over him, "Well then William," she leaned forward to whisper in his ear in a register so low that a jolt of electricity ran through him culminating in a tingling sensation that made his cock twitch, "what do you like, hm?" She grazed his earlobe with her teeth causing him to draw in a sharp breath through his nose, "tell me about your fantasies Darling." She licked and sucked lightly on his neck and ran her finger along the length of his covered erection, before standing up and taking a few steps back – horripilation, goose bumps, visible all over his skin.

  
His eyes blinked once - so slowly, so deliberately - his neck and face slightly flushed, his beautiful Cupid bow lips were parted, he cleared his throat and with a raspy voice said, "I engage in a profession which requires that I have a comprehensive understanding of human behaviour, however recently it has become apparent that I have certain...gaps, shall we say, in that understanding, and therefore I require some practical experience to overcome these deficits."

  
"Practical experience of...?" she cocked her eyebrow at him.

  
"Of...of," he closed his eyes, blushing now, and pursed his lips again, "everything."

  
"Every-" Oh, _OH_ , well that was unexpected, she studied him, his eyes were looking up expectantly at her now, clearly embarrassed by what he was asking for, "Oh Darling," she purred, "it'll be my pleasure to help with your... education. Tell me," she said running one long red fingernail down the placket of his shirt, "what would you like me to do for you first?"

  
He swallowed hard, his chest heaving with barely contained arousal, "I-I want you to undress for me. Slowly. I-I want to watch you touch your body while you do it." He spoke in a voice that was breathless and deep, his pupils blown black.

  
Taking a few steps backward, her eyes lingering on his flushed face, Molly pulled the pin that had been holding her hair in a loose bun, shaking it out and letting it cascade around her shoulders, throwing her head back to expose the column of her throat and running her fingers through her hair and then down the back of her neck. She looked forward again to meet his gaze before running her hands across her still clothed breasts, moaning deeply when her finger nails grazed her nipples; she watched as he flexed his fingers against his thighs, scratching against the fabric of his trousers in an unconscious sympathetic response. Watching for his cues she continued to run her hands downward and across her hips, slowly turning to give him a better view as she brushed her finger tips against the swell of her arse before drawing them upward to pull the zip of her dress down exposing her bare back, she then glanced at him seductively over her shoulder; his hands were running along his inner thighs now, kneading his balls with his thumbs when he reached them. His breath was quickening, and he gasped when she turned to face him again and let the dress she was wearing fall to the floor before kicking it away.

  
"William, I want you to do something for me. Would you like to make Angel happy?"

  
"God, yes" he sighed.

  
"Darling,” she said low and sure, “I want you to open your trousers and take yourself out."

  
He visibly shuddered and huffed out a harsh breath.

  
She smiled, her eyes glinting playfully in the almost dark room, "And then Darling I want you to touch yourself. Watch me,” she warned, “don't take your eyes off me, and mirror what I do. Can you do that for me?"

  
His hand hovered over his zip, blowing a long steadying breath down his nose before complying with her request, his slim and elegant fingers wrapping around his cock pulling it free of his trousers to expose himself to her while biting his lower lip – now rosy with the blood that was rushing to the surface of his skin. His eyes were heavy and seductive.

  
"Oh you’re such a good boy William," she stepped nearer to him unhooking her bra and slipping it from her shoulders, “but first...” she stepped forward and took his hand in hers bringing it to her mouth and then sucking his fingers between her lips, caressing the tips with her tongue, he groaned deeply and without premeditation canted his hips toward her. When she released his fingers she whispered, "Now touch yourself William." He wrapped his spit wet fingers around himself giving a slow tug that pulled his foreskin over the glans and sighed deeply.

  
She sucked lustfully on both her index fingers and then circled her nipples, watching as he did the same to the head of his cock in time with her movements, she began to pinch and tease her peaked and hardening buds with one hand while lowering the other to dip inside her panties finding her clitoris, gently stroking herself.

  
They were now moaning and sighing together in an obscenely orchestrated symphony.

  
Still in her heels and stockings she slipped her panties down and off, and moving near to him placed a knee either side of his hips, “That’s it my Darling, keep touching yourself.”

  
Now straddling his lap she unbuttoned his shirt, dragging her finger nails down his alabaster skin, catching them on his nipples causing his body to jerk and convulse, making him toss his head to one side. She ground down against him, her wet folds sliding against the lenght of his already leaking cock, “Oh my sweet darling, you like that don’t you?” rolling her hips in an ever faster rhythm, he nodded jerkily in affirmation. She leaned in to kiss his neck and collarbone and with her breasts grazing his now bare chest she reached between their bodies to place her delicate hand over his, rubbing her thumb against the head of his cock and gliding their joined hands up and down in long slow agonising strokes before stilling him. He panted hot breaths against her neck, his moist lips brushed against her. Sliding off his lap and pulling him up to stand before her she said, "I think it's time you were undressed, don't you?"

  
He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, and brought the hand that was holding his to his lips, kissing her palm and looking at her through the long lashes that graced his eyelids that were now heavy with arousal, "Yes my Angel" he said smiling at her boyishly, for a moment looking so young and vulnerable that it took her breath away.

  
When he reached to unbutton his cuffs she stopped him, "No, let me."

  
He paused unsure, then extend his arm to her without saying a word, she popped the button loose then placed her lips over his radial pulse, sucking and nuzzling until he moaned open mouthed, then she turned to his other wrist giving it the same attention. Walking behind him, she pressed her body against his before slipping the shirt from his shoulders and casting it aside, then ran her hand between his shoulder blades and all the way down his back to his waist band, pulling his trousers and boxers down together to mid-thigh in one gentle movement to expose his arse.

  
Dropping to her knees, she nipped each cheek hard enough to leave bite marks and causing him to let out a breathy moan, then drew her finger down the cleft of his buttocks she gently circled his anus; he stilled as she massaged where she had bitten him then spread his cheeks with her thumbs to lick a stripe along the cleft, flicking her tongue against his twitching muscle, he pushed back against her desperate for contact - groaning and swaying, unsteady on his feet.

  
"Turn around my Darling."

  
He immediately complied with her command - malleable - lost in his own desire, she rewarded him with a hot mouth sinking on to his hard and throbbing cock. His hands fisted in her hair, his fingernails scraping against her scalp as she sucked on the head gently and teased his slit with her tongue. She looked up to see him watching her with intensity - committing her ministrations to memory; she knew from experience he would be filing and recording them for later recall. He looked beautiful, his chest and cheeks flushed a glorious pink on his pale skin and his tongue touching the perfect cupid bow of his upper lip, he looked sinful and debauched, needy and pliant. Emboldened by the effect she was having on him she hollowed her cheeks and swallowed him down in one long magnificent slide, his cock breaching the muscles of her throat.

  
" _Fuck_ ," he made a hissing sound, sucking a breath between his teeth, " _oh fuck yes_."

  
She swallowed around him, her constricting throat forcing him deeper, moving her tongue over and back across the underside of his prick, and placed her hands on his arse to push him deeper still as she began to moan, sending a vibration along his shaft and then moving a hand between his legs brushed his perineum with her fingertips. Perfect heat and pressure engulfed him, he couldn’t stop himself, he thrust into her mouth, the head of his cock now suckled by her convulsing throat. His head falling back and pulling her long hair in his hands, he moaned again, long and low, his breathing becoming irregular.

  
"Christ. Stop, please, it’s too much. Please, not like this. I-I, want you to, to _...Oh, fuck..."_

  
His breathing was ragged, his voice raspy. One long finger traced her jaw and then gently touched the lips that were stretched and wet around him, his fingertips gently stroking across both his sensitive skin and hers, sending jolts of pleasure through him. Her hands stroked up and down his now shaking thighs before she pulled off slowly licking and sucking at him then finally releasing him. He fell to his knees and with one hand still in her hair he kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue between her swollen lips, writhing against her, tasting himself on her. His hands fell from her hair and slid down her back – long fingers tracing the curve of her spine, exploring, memorising and with no hesitation, her muscles clenching and twitching in anticipation; her skin wonderfully soft. When he reached her hips he pressed his long fingers into her flesh and pulled her nearer to him. Her eyelids fluttered shut, her breath heaved. He kissed and kissed and kissed her... nipping roughly at her lower lip, gripping her tightly, clinging to her to ground himself. When he pulled away, he rested his head on her shoulder and begged, "Now, please, I need you. Please."

  
"Whatever you want my Darling, I'm here for your pleasure,” she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear, “So take it,” he shivered against her, “use me. Do whatever you want to me."

  
She stood, pulling him with her, and pushing him onto the bed slipped off his shoes and socks before slipping his trousers down his long lean legs and off. When she started to toe her stilettos off he stopped her, "No," he said breathless, "leave them. The stockings too."

  
He reached out and pulled her down beside him, then rolling over pinning her petite body under his long muscular frame.

  
“Put your mouth on me William.”

  
He kissed her neck and then dragged his lips across her throat, her collar bone, and finally reaching her breast he took her nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking, flicking and circling, her back arching off the bed and her deep breaths turning into throaty moans, her body undulating beneath him. His erection pressed, almost bruisingly, against her soft thigh. He twisted the nub of her other nipple between his index finger and thumb, making her keen. Tangling her fingers in his curls she murmured words of praise and encouragement, holding his head in place on her breast; his tongue flicking and licking, his lips sucking with gentle and delicious pressure, his fingers teasing and plucking. After long moments he moved his hand between her legs and with long fingers pressed inside her curling and stroking and when he found the spot that made her gasp he pressed his thumb against her clitoris, working her body into a pleasured frenzy. She bucked underneath him, appealing to deities for mercy and moaning wantonly.

  
Delicious pressure began to build low in her belly, broken gasps and sobs escaping her kiss swollen lips, coming undone, and when at last she began to convulse around his fingers, he dipped his head to take her mouth swallowing the obscene noises she made while riding out the waves of her orgasm on his hand. When her body relaxed beneath him he withdrew his fingers to pull his body flush between her legs and pushed his now rock hard and aching cock into her gloriously resistant tight wet heat. Locking eyes, they kissed, passionately, desperately. She wrapped her legs around him, her silk stockings smooth against his hips and the metal tip of her stiletto heels digging into his abused backside, as he drew back out and then breached her again pushing in balls deep, shallow thrusts at first but unable to control himself quickly building up pace and force, fucking her hard – their bodies now slick with sweat – his hips snapping into her, desire pulsing through him, desperately chasing his own burgeoning orgasm.

  
Holding his upper body off her he searched for a deeper angle and pinning her wrists above her head with his large, strong hands he began groaning loudly, breathing unsteadily and his thrusts becoming erratic.

  
“That’s it my Darling, come for me, I want to hear you beg for me, my filthy sweet boy.”

  
She rocked up to meet every thrust as he pistoned fast and deep into her, crying out in pleasure when she came for a second time, trashing under him.

  
"Oh God yes, please, please, you feel so good. Oh my sweet little Angel you're so fucking good."

  
She clenched and quivered around him, her orgasm milking his cock and pulling him over the edge as he came long and hard, seeing bright star bursts before his eyes and pulsing inside her, pleasure tingling through his spine; every part of him vibrating with wave after wave of his cresting orgasm.

  
When the pulsing of their bodies abated he dipped his head to rest it against her sternum, trying to regain his breath and placing soft reverent kisses along the damp skin between her breasts, her heart still pounding under his lips. When he released her wrists, she draped them across his shoulders, encircling him, protecting him, then gently kissed the top of his head. He lay there boneless between her legs for long moments.

  
“So? How was your first time?” she asked with a grin.

  
“Eh…” he made a so-so gesture with his hand. She swatted his shoulder playfully and laughed. He rolled off to lie at her side and turned to smile at her; adoration written across his face. He reached out to smooth a long strand of silky hair back from her eyes, she leaned into his touch, “You were perfect my angel.”

  
“Well, I do try you know, I have my professional reputation to think of...” she turned her head to kiss his shoulder and laughed.

  
After a few moments silence she said, “Isn’t a suite at the Dorchester a touch extravagant though?"

  
"You were worth it" he smiled at her a genuine thing that lit the entire room.

  
"I’m keeping the cash too you know, I earned it fair and square."

  
"If you like,” he said matter-of-factly, “it came from our joint account anyway."

  
Typical Sherlock, she thought laughing then playfully said, “So the fantasy you didn't want to tell me about, for years, was losing your virginity to a hooker?”

  
"A call girl Molly" he said in a warning tone, indignant.

  
"No, no, I'm just saying..."

  
"Might I remind you,” he sniffed, “that only recently I pretended to be a priest chastising a naughty Catholic schoolgirl just to fulfil one of your fantasies."

  
"I know yes, thank you" she sighed blissfully at the memory.

  
"And I'm not even a Catholic..."

  
"Yes, thanks again." she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

  
They lay spent for another few moments before Molly drew herself up on to her elbow and turned to look at her husband.

  
"So… No condoms??? Is that your way of saying you’re ready?"

  
He mirrored her position and nodded, then looked at her questioningly, his face open and hopeful, "Is your acceptance of that request your way of saying you are too?"

  
"Yes." She pulled a crooked smile and shrugging her shoulders, "Yes I suppose it is." He leaned forward and kissed her delicately, her nose first then her soft lips.

  
After a moment she said, “It's highly unlikely we’d get pregnant on the first try, but if we did, do you mind if we never tell anyone about how it happened?”

  
He laughed “Deal.”

  
“I love you darling” she said softly.

  
He kissed her again, open mouthed, this time deep and slow, “I love you too angel.”


End file.
